totaldramaislandfanclubsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Island Fan Club
Its basically what the title says: Its a fan club for TDI. Members tdarocks Tdifan1234 Usitgz Ezekielguy Nalyd Renrut TDI19 BRITSTA1 Gwens gal Chat tdarocks- I LOVE TOTAL DRAMA ACTION AND ISLAND I CANT WAIT FOR TOTAL DRAMA THE MUSICALLLLLLLL AAAAAA IM NUMBER 1 FAN AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Tdifan1234: hi Usitgz: K! Tdifan1234: Are you excited for TDA? Usitgz: Yeah! except Geoff was one of the first campers voted out. Tdifan1234: Yeah, I heard that. But TDI19 told me that he saw Bridgette and Geoff in another episode with Duncan, so maybe they'll pull an Eva and Izzy( I hope!). Ezekielguy: hi. I'm lucky I'm here. I wouldn't be if it wasn't for the snow. YAY SNOW!!! Snow: um... thank you. I think. Tdifan1234: Yeah, my school wasn't off, but we were let out early. Ezekielguy: I stayed up the entire night and I'm not even TIRED!! :D I couldn't sleep! it wuz a long night! Tdifan1234: I bet you would've survived the Awake-A-Thon! lol. I need your advice. I'm trying to make a tdi cameo (when you put Tdi characters in movies in place of the characters) for Alvin and the Chipmunks. Who should be Alvin, Simon, and Theodore? I was thinking Simon should be Noah. Ezekielguy: yeah I agree with you on Noah. Owen should be Theodore and Geoff should be Alvin. I love TDI cameos! are you gonna put it on devine art? Tdifan1234: Well, I don't have a devine art account, but if it turns out well, I'll put it on here and on photobucket. Thanks for the suggestions. I was about to make Cody Alvin, But my sister says Alvin has to be at least a little ''cool. lol. Ezekielguy: I guess she's right. Geoff and Alvin are both party dudes so it fits perfectly. Tdifan1234: Yeah, The reason I almost made Cody Alivn is because I was going to draw it at first, and Geoff was too hard to draw. Ezekiel: then for a back up plan have Owen as Alvin and Cody as Theodore. Nalyd Renrut: I drew Ezekiel in my notebook once and some kid saw and he said, "YOU WATCH TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND? YOU'RE SO DUMB!" I reminded him , politely and LOUDLY, that he still watched Pokemon, so that shut him up. (lol, random story!) TDI19: Hey all. I have only '''heard' that Bridgette comes back Nalyd Renrut: I hope not. TDI19: y not? Tdifan1234: Hey, are you guys putting up Courtney-Haters? Nalyd Renrut: Not a big fan of Bridgette... IDK, I think it was Ezekielguy's idea. Usitgz: I'm makin' a new page. Tdifan1234: ok, Thanks! you guys can make other clubs if you want for a character or alliance or whatever. Tdifan1234: If I made a Noah fan club, would you guys join? Usitgz: Sure, as long as you guys join the Bridgette fan club. Tdifan1234: Sure, Bridgette's my third fave. (behind Geoff and Noah) BRITSTA1: I'M SOOOO READY FOR TDA I'M GONNA LOVE IT!! as soon as TDI comes out on DVD i'm sooooo BUYING IT!!! SOOOO TOTALLY WOOOO WHOOOOOO!!! Tdifan1234:TDI's coming out on DVD????!!!?!???!!!? Yay! XD BRITSTA1: Thats what I heard and seen on the internet of Google, yahoo, and wikipedia all of those said it. I just I hope I get to buy it and everyone else. Tdifan1234: Oh my squash! I can't wait! BTW, I also herad that there will be TDA action figures! lol. Its confirmed that they will have action figures of Chris, Chef, and the TDA contestants. Their still considering the TDI characters that didn't make it into TDA, too. XD BRITSTA1: thats soooo cool to find out where did you get the detales for this!!! Tdifan1234: I saw it on wiki.answers.com. I don't know if it's totally true, but I'm pretty sure it is... BRITSTA1: oh ok I hope it is too so I can collect all of them. Tdifan1234: Yeah, me too. I haven't played with action figures in years! BRITSTA1: I might not be coming on to tdicamps.wikia.com any more I feel like I'm hated on that site all because I try to nice and try to be in something thats awsome and great and now I'm pissed and sad and depressed all at the same time so I'm sorry to you and to all the rest but I just don't want to be in a barel of trouble like last time alright so see ya on here soon. i'll be on these sites.'''totaldramaislandfanclubs.wikia.com totaldramaactionfanclubs.wikia.com' totaldramaisland.wikia.com' '' Thanks for understanding me and well talk to me anytime alright later. Gwens gal:TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND is amazeing!! I love all campers. Just look at my user page and you'll find a hole list of whtch i like order Tdifan1234: I found a link with TDI merchandising info! Yay! http://web.archive.org/web/20090509181518/http://www.playthings.com/article/CA6656698.html BRITSTA1: COOLY OH!!! \ Gwens gal:I will win total drama action!!!!!!!!! If I was a camper!! But i'm not. Category:hi Category:i love courtneyy brigette and duncan and geoff Category:i wish that they will come out with fgures of the character i would pay for that